


Reverse Meet Kamski

by goldengan



Series: Reverse ! Become Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank (HK800) - Character - Freeform, Chloe is a saint but she's also a sinner, Explicit Language, M/M, Role Reversal, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: When Lieutenant Hank and Connor go to Kamski’s, they meet a white dude who graduated college and made a company at sixteen. I’m yawning.When Lieutenant Connor and Hank go to Chloe’s, they meet a hilarious genius of a woman who made her fortune creating androids just to spite the men who talked down to her in college. How interesting and marvelous! D*vid C*ge who?reverse!AU: RK800 Connor is now HK800 Hank. And Lieutenant Hank is now Lieutenant Connor.





	Reverse Meet Kamski

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic with [this tweet](https://twitter.com/beartwinkhell/status/1021575603517050880) from [beartwinkhell](https://twitter.com/beartwinkhell) and [this tweet](https://twitter.com/gayandfae/status/1020357135769665538) from [gayandfae](https://twitter.com/gayandfae) in mind. Also, [ disastrscenario’s](https://twitter.com/disastrscenario) reverse!AU drawings. Especially the [“Please watch your step, Detective.”](https://twitter.com/disastrscenario/status/1018342763652268032) The dbh fandom is a treasure and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Enjoy!

Connor stared at the damage report in front of him. The only thing he’d managed to write so far was:

>   
>  November 6th, 2038:  
>  The HK800 was informed by Captain Amanda Stern that Lieutenant Connor Rook was in his home. When the HK800 found him unresponsive, it broke the window to unlock the door. When that didn’t work, the HK800 kicked the door off its hinges.  
> 
> 
>   
> 

Connor knew that if he wasn’t so annoyingly sober that he’d be laughing. Although, it probably wasn’t sobriety as much as it was withdrawals. Whatever happened before the Eden Club indecent was a blur, but Connor remembered Hank flushing his all drugs down the toilet. Considering what Hank had caught Connor doing, the situation could’ve had more repercussions, but Hank was still acting the same. As if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. How bizarre.

“Need help, Lieutenant?” Hank asks, standing in front of Connor’s desk. 

The terminals being slightly see-through was a plus in this case, where normally it was a stupid design choice, because Connor could stare at Hank’s lower body. Connor blinks so long that his eyes are closed. 

“Eating an actual meal should help your withdrawals.”

Oh, wait, that’s not blinking. Also, Connor wasn’t listening. 

“You’re the second Hank I’ve met, right?” Connor says, not opening his eyes.

“Yes. The previous Hank was destroyed while crossing the highway.”

“So you’re telling me,” Connor wills his eyes open, hands under his chin and elbows on his desk, “that I could turn on two of you at once? That we could solve the case faster if you double teamed me – I mean, if we worked together?” 

Connor swore he saw a glint in Hank’s eye. 

“Hey, Connor? They want you to investigate the incident at Stratford Tower.” Ben had a cup of coffee in his hand that Connor had half a mind to steal. 

Wait. “What incident?”

Ben stammers, dumbfounded. “It’s been all over the news!”

“Who the fuck’s got time for the fucking news?”

Connor knew for certain that Hank was smirking that time. His heart quickened at the sight.

~

 _Clink._ Metal flips against agile fingers. 

“Oh…”

 _Clack._ Metal lid opens. 

“My…”

 _Hiss._ The flame ignites. 

“Fucking…”

 _Clank._ Metal lid closes.

“GOD!” Connor snatched the offending object from Hank’s hands. “I told you, my head’s killing me!”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

The elevator doors hiss open as Connor pockets the lighter and walks out to meet Chris. 

It’s 2038 and the FBI’s hung up on the fact that a female android was listing demands over live television. First of all, Connor heard that androids were gender neutral or something. It didn’t come from a reliable source though; some French guy was on KNC spouting nonsense about how androids weren’t the same as slaves because he didn’t seem to know any of human history. Second of all, why should it matter? As if women couldn’t be leaders of a revolution. Connor rolled his eyes profusely, making sure everyone could see his disapproval, as Hank scanned the area.

Chris explained that a group of androids infiltrated the tower, knocked out the guards in front of the broadcasting room, shot a man who ran out of said room, and then parachuted down from the roof. Seemed cut and dry, honestly. Connor felt a bit useless as he watched Hank look over the crime scene, but he knew Hank would find something that couldn’t be seen from the human eye. So, for lack of something to do, Connor pulled the lighter from his pocket and tried to maneuver it along his fingers. Connor could hear footsteps coming towards him, but he was too engrossed with the lighter to look up. 

“Androids investigating androids, huh? What a weird world we live in.” Special Agent Perkins is so close to Connor that he can smell his old man cologne. 

“Yeah. It’s completely different from humans investigating humans.” The lighter falls and Connor is quick to pick it up. Standing so quickly made him woozy. 

“Whatever,” Perkins scoffs, “the FBI will take over the investigation, you’ll soon be off the case.”

Connor looks up, still feeling dizzy, but moves to walk away, “Whatever to you too, my good dude. Have a nice day.”

Connor has been clumsy his whole life. His twin brother Niles used to chastise him whenever he’d fall by running around him in circles. It graduated to straight-up pushing him when they got to high school. At that point, Connor was used to falling on his face. Yeah, it sucked, but what else could he do besides brush himself off and tape his glasses together? Before this moment, Connor had never experienced someone catching him. 

“Please watch your step, Lieutenant.”

Hank is holding him in his big, strong arms like Connor is a tiny waif who lives on the covers of paperback romances. 

“You can step on me.”

Connor swallows the lump around his throat as Hank pulls him to his feet with ease. 

“Should we check the roof?”

Connor’s mouth is open and his eyes are wide as Perkins walks away saying, “Don’t fuck up my crime scene.”

Hank’s smirking again and Connor knows he’ll be the death of him. 

~

They had no leads. 

Connor did have an idea, he had it since the very beginning, but he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

When Connor saw the house, framed by a frozen lake and snow, he was thrown to the past.

Her sketches fell out of her binder and Connor ran around the quad to pick them up. He heard of her, many had compared the two of them but he’d never got the chance to meet her. She shuffled through all the papers in his hands and pulled out one of a huge, futuristic looking home.

“This is what my house is gonna look like when I dunk on all these bitches.” She said as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth after chugging black coffee that she poured some Redbull into. And, with that beautiful introduction, they became fast friends. 

Connor rang the doorbell as Hank asked, “So how did you meet Ms. Stone?”

“We met in college. She was, like, fourteen or some shit when she first started. I was her only friend.”

“She graduated college and founded CyberLife when she was just sixteen years old?”

“Yeah, it’s weird to watch someone so much younger and so much smarter than you accomplish so much.”

Hank turns to Connor, head cocked like a puppy hearing a new sound, “Didn’t you graduate when you were eighteen?”

“I mean, yeah, but what do I have to show for it?”

“You’re the youngest person to make Lieutenant in DPD history.”

Before Connor could respond, one of Chloe’s androids opened the door. Connor would never get used to seeing the face of someone they went to school with preserved on an android. Chloe’s Elijah is wearing a blue tribal-graphic tee and black skinny jeans. He even had that stupid manbun with shaved sides and that helix piercing. Chloe always had a great attention to detail.

“Hi! Uh… I’m Lieutenant Connor Rook, Detroit Police Department. Here to see Ms. Chloe Stone?”

The mandroid smiles at the sound of his creators name, “Please, come in!”

Connor looks to Hank and then the douche-droid, says, “Okay,” then steps inside.

“I’ll let Chloe know you’re here.” They’re in a large, vaulted ceiling entryway. Connor’s neck hurts looking up at it. “But please, make yourself comfortable.”

Connor sits down in one of the many chairs, head still angled up at the size of the room. He sighs, willing his nausea down. He’s been suffering from shakes and a massive headache that was bordering on a migraine all day. Hank wouldn’t let him take more than two Advil every four hours, so nothing was taking the edge off.

“Still having withdrawals, Lieutenant?”

“Don’t do that.” Connor snaps. “I already know you can tell.”

Hank turns around, taking stock in the rest of the entry way, “Just making small talk.”

Connor drags his fingers under his eyes to above his brow bone and back again. He repeats this a few times and the feeling is helpful, but not healing. He feels badly for snapping at Hank, so he throws him a bone, “So, you’re about to meet your maker? What’s that like?”

Hank’s staring at a picture on the wall. Connor recognizes it from here. It’s that picture of Professor Jeffrey Fowler and Chloe. An interesting choice, if Hank’s staring is any indication. “Stone is one of the smartest minds in recent history. She’s had to overcome a lot to get here. Anyone would want to meet her.”

“She’d disagree with you on the overcoming part. The rest… Yeah, she’d happily agree with that.”

“Is it strange that you’re going to be seeing her after all this time?”

“Eh, it’s just a twenty-year college reunion.” Connor leans back in the chair, his neck and back popping nicely at the motion, “Besides, this whole thing will be way more interesting for you than for me.”

“Chloe will see you now. If you’ll follow me.”

Connor jumps at the voice. Hank is already following the fuckboi by the time Connor stands up.

They make their way through the house. Into a dining room that could fit thirty people easily, a kitchen that could house a full cooking staff if necessary, a formal living room with an impressive fireplace that housed blue flames, and into an office area. Books were stacked neatly on insanely tall bookshelves, the floor tile looked metallic and the rugs were made of a plush white material, her desk was made entirely of thick glass. The desk, Connor quickly realized, was created for the sole purpose of seeing what, or more apt who, Chloe was sitting on. When Chloe stood to greet her guests, the android stayed on all fours.

“Hey, I’m Lieutenant Rook and this is –”

“How dare you! Acting like we don’t know each other? Come here!” And she opens her arms wide behind the desk.

Connor thins his eyes at her gesture, “Do you want me to crawl on the desk… Or…?”

She laughs, arms falling to her sides. She’s opulent in her short skirt but long-sleeved dress. 

“Elijah, will you get Connor some cigarettes before he passes out?”

An Elijah steps out from between some bookshelves, “You had us throw out the cigarettes and replace them with vapes filled with nicotine.”

Chloe throws her head back in laughter but recovers quickly. “Oh, I’d forgot all about that! I’m sure that’ll be fine, right Connor?”

Connor nods quickly and Hank interjects, “Ma’am, Connor should be off all stimulates as it’s making him—”

“Oh, relax HK800.” She steps out from behind her desk and closer to her guests, “It’s just some nicotine.”

Connor can see Hank’s mouth thin from the corner of his eye.

“I know Connor has a hard time when a… man such as yourself tells him to do something. But I’ll help an old friend out and wave my God-like powers in front of you like a –"

“Magic wand?”

“Oh, for fucks sake!” Chloe throws an ornate and heavy pen holder at the offending Elijah. It hits him square in the chest and he cowers, wincing in pain. “Only speak when spoken to! And clean that up!”

“Did you…” Connor starts, but is interrupted by another Elijah giving him a vape and Connor wastes no time to inhale some nicotine.

“You’re very smart, Connor! Yes, I did create a fuckboi protocol and installed it into a few of my androids. That way I can yell at them for interposing dumb shit that no human should ever think to say.” She turns to the Elijah picking up pens, “Because I wasn’t gonna say “magic wand”! I was gonna say something actually smart and worth listening to. Not that you’d know what that’s like.”

Connor’s inhale is long and his exhale is quick. His brain falls into fuzzy bliss quickly at the familiar sting of nicotine on his tongue and throat. The interjecting Elijah, now finished with his pen cleaning, stood dutifully next to Chloe.

“Perhaps it’s childish to be holding a grudge for this long. After all, there was so many fucks who talked down to me. But, come on, you remember him Connor. That fuck wit. He was the worst offender.” She turns to the Elijah next to her and begins stroking his cheek with a delicate hand. “Now this one, and others like him, get to be my furniture.”

Hank turns his head to Connor as he inhales more from the vape. Connor knows he’s judging him, but Connor couldn’t care less right now. His body, his hands, and his mind felt steadier with every drag on the plastic. 

“Did you know that Elijah, the real one, tried to sue me? I mean, the first one I created passed the Turing test! Sure, it acted like a giant fucking douche bag to do so, but what an astounding use of a new technology! He should be grateful that I used his image to change the whole fucking world forever!” She scoffs, looking out a wide window that shines light directly onto the golden loops sewn to the shoulders and neck of her dress. “Ungrateful son of a bitch.”

Connor laughs, smoke exiting his mouth, “It’s nice to see you’re still the same as ever.”

“Likewise,” Chloe says with an eye-catching grin, “So, I’m awful flattered that you came to visit, but I know that you must need something from me.”

“Before we get started on serious business,” Connor stands straighter, nicotine in his system willing him to do so, “I have an important question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“This guy,” Connor points a thumb to Hank, “will be sent back to CyberLife once he’s done with his mission. Is there any way he could just like, I don’t know, stay with me instead?”

“Buddy,” Chloe steps forward to place a hand on Connor’s shoulder, “They hired me on as a creative consultant to make the thing and they wouldn’t even let _me_ fuck it.”

“That’s not actually what I—"

“Lieutenant,” Hank says in a scratchy voice, “Do you want me to leave?”

“Oh, honey!” Chloe’s other hand clasps Hank’s shoulder, “No one wants your beautiful, thick ass to leave this room.” 

She’s between the both of them and Connor knows what she wants to say before she even says it, “You know I’m not into women, Chloe.”

She chuckles at that, lets go of both their shoulders, and steps back. “Can’t blame a lady for trying.” She winks at Hank. 

“Ma’am,” Hank’s voice is deliciously firm again, “the Lieutenant and I have been investigating deviants.”

“Yeah, I know you left CyberLife years ago but I was hoping you’d be able to tell us something we don’t know.”

Chloe hums, crosses her arms. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask something else about the HK800, Connor.”

He feels his face getting red as he sucks down more nicotine, hoping she’ll get the hint.

“I haven’t been idle in my time off, you know. I’ve been creating androids and software that CyberLife can’t own. I’ve been selling most of my new androids to the adult entertainment industry. The HK800s, Hank in particular, became very popular and his original buyer was worried for him. So, they gave him back to me and I invested my time and money into making him faster, smarter, and stronger. My goal was to sell him back so he could defend himself and they wouldn’t have to worry about him.

“I wasn’t joking when I said CyberLife contacted me to create an android. Specifically, a detective android. They were simply, not to mention stupidly, stumped on how to go about it. And, wouldn’t you know it, I already had just the guy ready to go at home! And, now, his model has been ordered by the U.S. Department of Homeland Security.”

Connor’s eyebrows shot up.

“To think, the United States government ordered a quarter of a million androids whose original purpose was for sexual gratification.”

She walks forward and pats Hank’s bicep, lets her fingers linger there.

“I know… that you know… that Hank here is a fully functional model.”

“I know you remember that I’m against the dubious consent aspect of your androids, Chlo.”

“Maybe that was true before,” she smiles with a devilish grin, “but I know now you’re all in for this bear of a bot.”

Connor blinks. His brain is clear now, so he picks up what Chloe put down easily, “Did you… Did you make an android based off my porn history?”

“I’ve been wondering what it would take for you to fuck one of my androids.”

“I haven’t!” Connor says proudly. “I haven’t fucked him!”

“Yeah, but he knows you want to.” She uses a shoulder to indicate Hank, her hand still on his arm.

“Wait, is this about that bet?!” 

“I never forget a bet, Con Man. Don’t you remember?”

“Holy shit,” Connor takes a long drag from the vape. It beeps at him. Empty. He throws it to the ground. “You’re fucking insane.”

“You’re here to learn about what’s causing androids deviancy? Well, I know all about that.”

She’s caressing Hank’s bicep, her hand moving along his suit sleeve.

“I’d be willing to help you out, Con Man, as long as you do something for me.”

She turns Hank to face Connor and places a hand on Hank’s suit covered chest. Hank’s brows are knitted in confusion as he stares at his creator. 

“Fuck Hank in front of me and I’ll tell you all you want to know.” She says, as if it’s a rational and reasonable request.

“Oh, neat, so you’re not just an egotistical jerk. Now you’re an egotistical jerk with a God complex!” Connor knows his blushing face doesn’t match the intensity of his words but is determined to stand his ground.

“What do you think, Hank? What would you like to do?”

Hank takes a moment, no doubt choosing an option in his database, and says, “All I want is to solve this case. My orders are clear.”

“Well, he’s programmed to say that! He’s programmed to do whatever you say!”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Connor.” Her impish grin melts away as her eyes darken. “He’s programmed to do whatever _you_ say.”

“Okay,” Connor puts his hands up and backs away, “I think I’ve had just about enough of your insanity for one day. Hank, we’re leaving –”

“What do you think is more important, Hank? Your investigation or Connor’s modesty?”

“It’s not modesty to not fuck someone who has to do what I say!” 

“You’re right,” Chloe nods, “in this case it’s stupid. I’m not bluffing. I have all the answers you need to solve this.”

“It’s all right, Connor –”

“No! It’s not!” Connor pushes up his glasses but his scowl keeps them from their normal perch, “You’re the one who’s so fucking bored that they made an android to win a twenty year old bet!” 

“It was, like, seventeen years when I first started, but sure.”

“I wasn’t surprised when you created something that changed the face of the world for fucking ever. I wasn’t surprised when you did it all before you were twenty-fucking-two years old. I’m not even surprised that you created Hank to spite me! What is surprising me is that you can’t bring yourself to care about people dying at the hands for your androids! I should arrest you for withholding evidence—”

“But you won’t,” Chloe shakes her head. “Sure, I’m blackmailing you and that’s illegal or whatever. But you’d have to explain to everyone why you didn’t just do what I asked and fucked the android that everyone knows is your walking, talking wet dream.”

Connor grabs Hank’s arm and pulls, “Hank, let’s go. Sorry to get you offa your Elijah furniture.”

They’re almost out the door when Chloe says, “Hey Hank, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know.”

It takes some navigating, but they’re outside in under five minutes. Connor lets go of Hank’s arm once their feet touch snow. Connor groans as he heads straight for the car.

“Why didn’t you do what she asked? Your vital signs indicated that the thought aroused you.”

“Lots of things arouse me, Hank, but I’m not about to rape someone to see it through.”

“Androids aren’t humans. We can’t be raped.”

“And maybe that’s the whole fucking problem, isn’t it?” Connor unlocks his door with a harsh tug and slams it when he’s inside the vehicle. Hank is quick to follow.

“So, you did the right thing?”

Connor rolls his eyes, turns the key in the ignition, “Sadly, I think it depends on who you ask.”

“You would never have sexual intercourse with me?”

Connor wants nothing more than to shove some coke up his nose. The adrenaline made the nicotine wear off too fast and Connor was basically back to his previous state of withdrawals. His gritting teeth aiding the oncoming headache. 

“Just because I’m an android?”

“It’s not that you’re an android, it’s that you don’t have free will.”

Hank drops his questions and turns to look out the passenger’s side window.

Why did he think he could get answers out of Chloe Stone? Time and money had turned her into the worst version of herself. Connor was happy that they drifted apart. 

Now Connor wanted nothing more than a handful of caffeine pills and to wrap this car around a tree. Both of those impulses were deterred by Hank’s presence. 

Maybe Connor should have had him drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry. Next installment will have the good, good sexy times. I just really wanted to delve into Chloe and Connor’s dynamic. Even though she still becomes a bit egomaniacal, she’s still way more interesting to me than Kamski ever was.
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
